1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-actuated curtain device for vehicles designed to block the solar radiation, and more particularly, to such a device that can be removably secured in the interior of vehicles. This device can shade the interior of the vehicle from the hot rays of the sun.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a substantial number of devices have been designed in the past to minimize the effect of the solar rays in vehicles, particularly when they are parked, none of the references found by the Applicant have anticipated the features described and claimed below. Representative references correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 issued to Levy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,039 issued to Richards. These windshield shades require their manual installation by a user. They differ from the present invention because they are not practical and require considerable storage space. Also, both of these patent references refer to windshields only and not to windows.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.